It Hurt So Good
by Nagumo
Summary: Crack. PWP but no sex scenes because it makes no sense at all. This is a complete fic, in need a bit of betaing but all in all it's fine. A AoiChieNao fanfic, and bondage references. I repeat, you will not find full blown sex scenes in this fanfic, you wi


CRACK!  
Yes, you heard me right! Crack-Hime! Who the hell cares about Mai! PWP because I can't imagine any of the charas doing this for real.

* * *

Harada Chie normally enjoyed finding out that there was a naked girl sleeping in her bed and she was naked too… 

As long as the said naked girl was, one, Senou Aoi.

Yuuki Nao, obviously, was not that individual.

Why Chie was currently staring at the sleeping face of an extremely peaceful, dare she say angelic, Yuuki Nao was beyond her understanding.

Chie, school gossip monger and news gatherer extraordinaire, immediately deployed one of her more famous many talents. Investigating and ascertaining the situation… (that and trying to figure out how to break the news to Aoi that she had just cheated on her with, of all people, Nao… oh God, this is not going to be pretty…)

A bit of uncomfortable squirming confirmed a soreness between her thighs that should not exist. Not to mention her ass felt like it had been given a very thorough paddling and her wrists bore evidence of being bound. There was a dull stinging on her back as well. (Oh God, why would I do something so potentially dangerous with Nao?).

Luckily there were no signs of blood or wounds, just a few light bruises and red marks that could be easily be covered with clothing or go away in a few more hours.

After ascertaining that her body didn't bear any more injury, Chie turned her attention to the room around her. It was quite obviously her own private apartment which was off Fuuka campus. The familiar sight of her computer, desk, walls and bookshelf gave Chie much needed to comfort… unfortunately her eyes eventually strayed to the floor.

The amount of leather, whips, gags and other items littering the floor of her bedroom was enough to make Chie feel extremely bothered.

Sexually and mentally.

The said items were of very good quality and obviously had been used recently.

That and Chie recognized some of the bondage paraphernalia belonged to Aoi. Chie was pretty intimately acquainted to the metal spreader bar which had the words "MY BITCH" etched into it since Chie bought it as a gift for Aoi.

Aoi rewarded Chie by denying her many orgasms during the following night of sex. (Oh great… Aoi has such an attachment to that thing. She is going to be pissed I let someone else use it on me…)

Most of the time Chie kept the equipment in a closet fitted with a false wall… It wouldn't do if Chie's parents came for a brief visit then opened one of the closets and discover Chie's sexual kinks.

The floor also had what appeared to be the remains of a high school uniform, one junior high uniform and one intact high school uniform from Fuuka Gakuen.

A few questions were answered, most of those answers however involved what she did with Nao rather than why though. Chie decided it was time to wake up Nao and clear up the unanswered questions she had.

Mainly, why the fuck did she end up, well, being fucked by Nao.

To put it bluntly.

Chie turned to face the peacefully sleeping Nao and attempted to gather her courage to wake the capricious redheaded girl up. It took forever to gather the non-existent courage because Chie really didn't want to know the answer to some of her questions. With a frustrated sigh, Chie made herself sit upright in her bed and look down at the peacefully sleeping Nao.

Chie had to admit, that Nao looked very… molest-able in her sleep. If there was ever such a word for it, and she found her hand stroking away the loose red bangs that obscured the other girl's face. The action however woke Nao from her slumber and Chie froze.

Nao curled a bit and then stretched, like a spider who had been disturbed on her web.

"Good morning…" Chie managed to say at last as the satisfied green eyes opened and a smirk formed on Nao's lips.

"I thought you'd still be tired from last night… I guess I was wrong, Aoi has trained you rather well," Nao idly observed. She sat upright on the bed and stretched her arms above her, working out the kinks in arms. This meant that Nao didn't grip her part of the bed sheet and fell down her torso to her lap, revealing her pert breasts to the open air and Chie's eyes.

Chie blushed as she stared at Nao's semi nude body and felt a wetness between her thighs that was acutely embarrassing. Nao apparently noted Chie's discomfort and gave her a smile. It was an incredibly sweet and innocent smile… which made it all the more evil in Chie's opinion because sweet and innocent did not belong or match Nao at all. (She's doing this on purpose… the bitch!)

"You know I never figured you as a bottom…" Nao idly commented as her finger languidly traveled down Chie's cheek, then neck and then… Chie immediately reacted and grabbed Nao's hand before it went any further.

"Fuck you, Nao. Get out of my bed before I…" Chie finally lost her temper and felt unnerved by Nao's far too intimate knowledge of her turn ons.

"Do be quiet and keep still, my prince," Nao said heatedly with a compelling combination of command, control and the barest hint of lust. Chie froze and twitched at the oddity of Nao using the pet name that only Aoi should know. The blazing emerald green eyes pinned Chie down and was measuring up the possible disciplinary measures that she should take on Chie. Chie knew that look well because it was the exact same look Aoi had when she was idly considering what she would like to do next on her.

Nao drew closer Chie and with her other hand stroked Chie's back lovingly. It traveled downwards, slowly but surely until Chie felt a renewed stinging from her back as Nao's nails gently and softly went across the raised welts. The pleasure to the unexpected pain was a shock to her body and her back arched, pressing her body closer to Nao's inadvertently. Chie couldn't stop a groan from issuing from her parted shocked lips.

It hurt so good.

"You like that didn't you?" Nao huskily whispered into Chie's ear.

Chie did, and she didn't. While it was pleasurable, the amount of grief she was going to cause Aoi wasn't worth it at all.

"Stop, Aoi…" Chie said in a strangled voice at last. Nao raised a delicate eyebrow of inquiry.

"I sincerely doubt she'll mind if I abuse you a bit, as long as it's not too severe," Nao answered.

The door of the room opened just then and Chie hastily pulled Nao off of her in surprise. Chie's frantic gaze was greeted with the sight of Aoi at the door, barely dressed in anything decent, with a small pot of skin salve in hand. Chie's eyes drank in the sight of Aoi in the bathroom robes with it's middle parted, revealing everything from her head down. There were a number love bites below Aoi's breasts that did not belong to Chie, she knew this because she always bit on Aoi's inner thigh. A quick peek did indeed show a different set of bit marks on Aoi's thighs.

Chie felt her heart rate accelerate and broke out into a cold sweat, for Aoi had seen her in bed with Nao. The perpetual happy face on Aoi was probably hiding her heartbreak and anger at Chie.

"Oh Chie, you woke up. Are you all right?" Aoi asked casually as she hurried over to the bed with the salve, completely ignoring the fact that Chie was naked and in bed with a similarly naked Nao who had been groping her. Aoi didn't like physically hurting Chie, though it seemed that Nao seemed to really get off on it as did Chie who liked it a bit too much. It took quite a bit restraint last night to keep it to just a light canning from the bamboo switch.

"GAH! SAFEWORD! SAFEWORD! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Chie decided to screw being calm and observant, and exchanged it with panic and a plea for enlightenment. The fact that Aoi wasn't upset in the least of what she had just seen, which was sort of a relief to her, was too much.

"… She doesn't fucking remember… I thought she was acting weird when she woke up but I figured she wanted me to discipline her more," Nao observed sagely. Her eyes had been eyeing a bamboo switch a bit too closely for Aoi's general comfort.

"What? But she was the one who suggested that we both have our way with her," Aoi said startled, she almost dropped the salve in surprise.

"WHAT!" Chie's mind simply broke under the information. She tried to imagine what drug or amount of alchol she could have possibly ingested last night.

The idea was hot as hell if Chie gave it more thought but she was not the type to casually suggest wild bondage threesomes.

"I… I… I what?" Chie brain boggled and attempted to make sense of the information it was given.

"Shh," Aoi said soothingly as she applied the salve she had to Chie's lower back, where raised welts were. The cold cream quickly warmed and soothed the pain, a fresh smell of mint was released into the air. Nao was, however, displeased and she evidently wasn't alone as she saw a fiery look of annoyance in Aoi's eyes.

Nao rolled her eyes and gave Aoi a look that couldn't be misinterpreted by anyone.

Aoi pressed her body and breasts into Chie's bare back as she let her fingers, recently dipped in healing salve, glide from Chie's back to over the stomach and travel upwards.

"I can't believe you don't remember last night," huffed Nao but with a lick of her lips, exasperation was overtook by a smirk, lavishing her gaze over Chie's exposed body, "I guess we'll just have to remind you again..."

Nao crawled over to Chie while Aoi felt up Chie's breast. The hot breath of the two girls tickled Chie and protests that were on Chie's lips died in an instant as their tongues began to lave her skin.

Chie's brain simply decided to shut down higher functions and concentrate the situation on hand.

Needless to say, the three didn't go to class and Chie was made to firmly remember what happened to her next.

* * *

Next up… Bondage YAOI! Reito and Tate and Bondage HET! Takumi and… I haven't decided yet because I'm debating the intelligence of pissing off a ninja.  
This is so wrong on so many levels… 


End file.
